Perceptive Selection
by deviantbastions
Summary: Due to major rising in criminal occurrences in a certain place in the Human World, Rem decides to donate her and 2 other Death Notes to 3 people whom she thinks may purge the criminals, and return it back safely. Though will they use the Death Notes for good... or foolishly?
1. Chapter 1, Assistance

**|Disclaimer|**

**I do not own / affiliate with the ownership of Death Note in any way whatsoever. All characters / items included in Death Note that have been used here are of ownership to the creators. The addition of new characters created by myself have all been inspired by Death Note. I am in no way writing this for profit but only for entertainment and recreational purposes. As I have mentioned previously all ownership goes to the creators of Death Note.**

Chapter 1

Assistance

"Rem's been unusually quiet, don't you think?" asked Sidoh, in an almost worried tone. It was true. Ever since Rem started viewing the Human World regularly, she seldom ever spoke. In fact, she'd only talk if you spoke to her first yourself. There isn't much to do in the Shinigami Realm, though most would at least socialize with each other, or engage in some activity together.

"Yeah, I know," responded Ryuk. He didn't seem as interested as Sidoh.

"What does she find so interesting in that Human World?" asked Sidoh again.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her?" said Ryuk. He let out a slight chuckle.

"I don't even know where she is," said Sidoh, almost as an excuse.

"Well I'll go find her for your, how about that? Either way it'll give me something to do around here." Without awaiting any reply, Ryuk stood up and flew away immediately, leaving Sidoh by himself.

"REM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryuk started shouting midflight. It was probably all in vain. He kept on attempting the same routine for almost fifteen minutes now. He tried again, for the last time. "REM!"

As he looked to the left he spotted a long, skeletal figure staring into some shifting sphere. The figure turned around; it was Rem.

"Ryuk!" she shouted at the other black figure in mid-air, that has already started descending to Rem's location.

Before he could speak, Rem interrupted what he was about to say. "Ryuk, what do you want?"

"Sidoh wants to know what's so interesting in that Human World, that you kept stalking the people in it for seven days straight. I'm a bit interested too, to be honest," said Ryuk in his strange, unusual voice.

"What? There's nothing, I just... find it... interesting that's all," responded Rem. It was obvious she was bluffing.

"Best excuse I'v heard this week. Come on, what's so special there?"

There was an awkward, prolonged silence until Rem finally spoke again.

"Well, it's just that some of these... humans. They're so, despicable. Self-indulged; heartless. The things they do... I know, I shouldn't care, but some of the people there... I just... I just can't stand seeing them, so innocently, as the others keep on committing some of the worst crimes imaginable."

Ryuk let out another not-so-heartly chuckle. "So?" That's all he had to say.

"So? I want to do something about it."

"What?" He actually sounded surprised for once. "And what exactly do you want to do about it?"

"I... I..." There was another moment of silence. "I want to give them my Death Note."

"Are you serious? And who are "them?"" Ryuk seemed even more baffled.

"By "them" I mean three people. These three people have the ability to stop these criminals. I've been analyzing them for quite some time now, before I started researching the Human World regularly."

"So, what, you're going to give them your Death Note? And do they even know one another? And also, what do you expect them to do, share it?"

"Well, yes, unless you're willing to-" Rem was cut off mid sentence.

"I'm not going to give them mine, that would be foolish," Ryuk said plainly.

"Oh, I see..." said Rem in disappointment, as she tilted her head downwards.

"However... I'll give you Sidoh's and Gelus' instead," Ryuk told her.

"And how do you plan on obtaining them?" asked Rem. Her head was in its previous position again, before she let it down dramatically.

"Oh, it'll be easy. They're not the smartest Shinigami here, nor the most responsible bunch."

"I see then... well, that would help me a lot... thank you," said Rem firmly.

Ryuk didn't respond and left, only to be paused by Rem.

"Ryuk, wait... why do you want to help me?" asked Rem. She knew him well. He couldn't care less about the outcome of the Human World, and she wanted to see why exactly he'd take the time to steal Sidoh's and Gelus' Death Notes.

"Why?" said Ryuk.

"Because I'm _**bored**_."


	2. Chapter 2, Revelations

**|Disclaimer|**

**I do not own / affiliate with the ownership of Death Note in any way whatsoever. All characters / items included in Death Note that have been used here are of ownership to the creators. The addition of new characters created by myself have all been inspired by Death Note. I am in no way writing this for profit but only for entertainment and recreational purposes. As I have mentioned previously all ownership goes to the creators of Death Note.**

Chapter 2

Revelations

"_Where is he?_" thought Rem to herself, impatiently. "_Did he even obtain the notebooks?_" Normally, she doesn't approve of theft and tricker, but this time, she's making an exception; she has her eyes set on something. She wants to purge this place - the Leyborough district, to be more precise - of all the malicious criminals committing one heinous crime after another. Not even she knew why she cared for humans in such a protective manner, but, she always had a certain spot in her heart for them.

She kept on wandering to and fro in a small circle, until a shady figure in the sky was visible. It was obviously Ryuk. The two notebooks, one in each hand, confirmed that, somehow, he managed to obtain both Sidoh's and Gelus' Death Notes. He threshed his dark, demonlike wings, lunging him forward to Rem's location. In a matter of time he was on the ground, ready to present the notebooks to Rem.

"Here you go," he said in his evil, sly voice.

"Thank you," said Rem in return as she grabbed both and rested them onto the ground. "How did you manage to get them?"

"Oh, it was a piece of cake. Sidoh was asleep and I just took it without thinking twice. He'll probably won't even search for it. On the other hand, Gelus wasn't such a challenge either. I just took it," said Ryuk blatantly.

"I see," said Rem in an almost accusative way.

"So, what exactly's the plan here? You haven't told me anything yet," said Ryuk.

"Well, basically, in a nutshell, I am going to give the three notebooks to three people-"

"Which are..."

"Two brothers, Connor and Leon, and a girl, Ellis. They're all nineteen, and more or less want the same thing."

"Which is..."

"To delete all the physical and mental illnesses in their hometown. I'm almost certain that they'll accept the opportunity if given the chance."

"And that place is, where, exactly?"

"Apparently it's called the Leyborough* district."

"Never heard of it. So, what do you expect them to do?"

"What I want them to do is simple. On their way back to school, I'll visit each one of them, starting with the brothers and then the girl. I'll give them the notebooks, hopefully they'll accept and eliminate the criminals there - since most of them have enough publicity already - and give it back to me safely."

"And what if it they abuse the powers of the Death Note?"

"I'm sure they won't."

"Wow, you must really be confident to say that. A bit foolish too, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you're almost certain this plan will be executed perfectly."

"Hmm... I _could _scribble down fake rules onto the Death Note, or warn them of what might happen if they overuse it... surely they wouldn't take the risk if I invent something that could be serious."

"I'd do both, if I were you."

"Then it's settled," finally confirmed Rem as she started to think of what she write. She wanted this idea to conclude with good results. It's simple, and not so thought out, but it just might work.


	3. Chapter 3, Final Alterations

**|Disclaimer|**

**I do not own / affiliate with the ownership of Death Note in any way whatsoever. All characters / items included in Death Note that have been used here are of ownership to the creators. The addition of new characters created by myself have all been inspired by Death Note. I am in no way writing this for profit but only for entertainment and recreational purposes. As I have mentioned previously all ownership goes to the creators of Death Note.**

_Side Note: Production of Chapter 4 will be delayed and continued on Monday as I will be away from Friday evening to Sunday (31st Aug - 2nd Sep)_

Chapter 3

Final Touches

"Have you thought of anything yet?" asked Ryuk after spending some moments thinking with Rem. Saying that he was acting lackadaisical about the subject would've been an obvious traducement; though, it's not because he wanted to assist Rem in her mission. He just wanted to dispel his boredom for a while. They both sat their, imperturbably, legs crossed, thinking of how they could make this not-so-carefully conducted idea a bit more scrupulous by adding a false rule to what Rem might classify as a manifesto when she presents it to her selection of humans.

"I've thought of something," replied Rem. "What if I add, '_Abuse of the Death Note will result in confiscation of the notebook. Also, all memories will be forgotten._' Do you think that could work?"

"Hmm..." Ryuk gave it some thought. "That might just work. I don't think they'll take the risk and abuse the proposed privilege, but who knows, what if they do? What will you do then?"

"I don't know and I don't really need to know. I'm certain they don't have any malicious intentions. Well, they do, but not to their familiars, at least. If they deal their scorn carelessly on others that don't deserve such a verdict - well, I'll se what happens then. But I'm sure they won't. Trust me."

"Whatever you say, Rem." Ryuk didn't seem convinced at all. It's almost as if she's stuck in a world where she thinks everything will go her way. And what will happen if, or when, her thoughts suddenly shatter down unceremoniously? Surely she wouldn't take the risk as to - no, she couldn't be that foolish. For now, he'll just wait and see the final result. He kept all of these thoughts to himself.

As he was thinking about all of this, Rem had taken care of scribbling down the rules as punctiliously as she could, trying to make all 3 paragraphs look like the handwriting on the first page. It wasn't so convincing but that was the last thing she wanted to worry about.

"So..." said Ryuk. "Is it time yet?"

"Not yet. They have to arrive from school first. Their school is detatched from the rest of the urban metropolis. To arrive home they must wander through the hinterlands to traverse what seperates the countryside and the industrial part of the city. They go to their homes by foot so it will take some time, though lessons should finish soon. Once they arrive I'll give the notebooks to each, first the boys and then the girl. I'll explain everything to them and tell them what they have to do."

"And how long will the arrival take?"

"About twenty-five minutes."

"So now we wait?"

"Now we wait. "

And they waited. Whether by talking to each other or staring at the humans make their way home like they do everyday, time passed. Rem thought of what she would say when she gave them the notebooks. She didn't really need to plan anything really, all she needed to do was improvise; everything would come naturally.

Once all of them had closed their doors and were in their room, it was time.

"I guess this is the start of what might be your best idea ever or a big mess. Guess we'll find out soon," said Ryuk. He let out one of his demonic, hoarse chuckles as he finished his sentence.

"Yes we will," responded Rem calmly. "Good bye Ryuk."

"Bye," said Ryuk in an upbeat tone.

As they exchanged their final words, as if they'll be seeing each other in a long time, Rem spread out her demonlike wings, jumped into the portal and made her way to the boys' house. The start of an unpredictable adventure has begun.


End file.
